interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Patrono:Ga mut cons
}} | b | B | c | C | d | D | f | F | g | G | m | M | p | P | t | T = }h } | sa = sha } after "an", tsa } | sá = shá } after "an", tsá } | se = she } after "an", tse } | sé = shé } after "an", tsé } | si = shi } after "an", tsi } | sí = shí } after "an", tsí } | sl = shl } after "an", tsl } | sn = shn } after "an", tsn } | so = sho } after "an", tso } | só = shó } after "an", tsó } | sr = shr } after "an", tsr } | su = shu } after "an", tsu } | sú = shú } after "an", tsú } | Sa = Sha } after "an", tSa } | Sá = Shá } after "an", tSá } | Se = She } after "an", tSe } | Sé = Shé } after "an", tSé } | Si = Shi } after "an", tSi } | Sí = Shí } after "an", tSí } | Sl = Shl } after "an", tSl } | Sn = Shn } after "an", tSn } | So = Sho } after "an", tSo } | Só = Shó } after "an", tSó } | Sr = Shr } after "an", tSr } | Su = Shu } after "an", tSu } | Sú = Shú } after "an", tSú } | a | á | A | Á | e | é | E | É | i | í | I | Í | o | ó | O | Ó | u | ú | U | Ú = ERROR: Please do not use this template, use instead! | unchanged}} || } | b | B = m } } | c | C = g } } | d | D | g | G = n } } | f | F = bh } } | p | P = b } } | t | T = d } } | a | á | A | Á | e | é | E | É | i | í | I | Í | o | ó | O | Ó | u | ú | U | Ú = ERROR: Please do not use this template, use instead! | unchanged}} |- | colspan=3 | Note: Some of these forms may be hypothetical. Not every possible mutated form of every word actually occurs. |} Usage This template is for Irish words that start with a consonant. *''initial'' should be followed by the initial letter of the word (case-sensitive). If the word starts with s'', enter the first two letters here. *''remnant is the rest of the word after the initial letter(s). For words that start with a vowel, please use Template:ga mut vowel instead. Examples For bás type: For Sasanach type: Category:Irish mutation templates